A valvetrain of said type is known from DE 32 39 941 A1 which is considered generic. A disadvantage of said valvetrain (see FIG. 1) is its extremely complexly designed coupling mechanism. Arranged laterally on the carrier is a bar-like slide which, in the coupled case, engages by means of a conical end face on one end into an annular groove of a bearing journal.
Said complex mechanism demands an unnecessarily large installation space in the cylinder head. It can be seen that the laterally engaging slide, with its surrounding construction, projects laterally beyond one end of the rocker arm. It is also clear that, as a result of the mere single-sided coupling, increased component loading in the coupled case can occur on the one hand, and the bearing journal has an increased tendency to tilt in the coupled case on the other hand. There are also only very few standard parts (previously used valvetrain parts) which can be resorted to.